


The Staff of Ares

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ;P, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambrosia (Percy Jackson), Asexual Christine Canigula, Bad Puns, Claiming, Crossover, Evan is a Dork, Gen, Hes the worst, I love how everyone is just accepting that I made Larry a little bitch, Idk its hard to explain, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Is a Bad Parent, Michael Mell is Queen, Nectar (Percy Jackson), No SQUIP, OH SHOOT AND I FORGOT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twist, Read to find out my dudes, Same sex couple has a kid ig??, Swearing, and a jackass, big ole plot twist, blood warning, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Connor Murphy cannot belive what's happened. First, he gets tied up with Evan, then some kids from school rescue them and bring them to this summer camp called Camp Half-Blood, saying they are half Greek god. While Connor knows a bit about Greek mythology, it's not nearly enough to explain what the hell is happening. When his new camp mates tell him about some Ares kid's stolen staff, he must go on an unusual 5-person quest to prove he didn't try to start an all-out war between the Hermes and Ares kids.





	1. Saved by the Mell

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M BACK FROM AN INACTIVE STREAK! :D
> 
> Not done yet!!  
> Let's all just pretend for a second that the school in Be More Chill is the same as the school in Dear Evan Hansen.  
> They are in manhatten not too far from camp so. Idk

Connor was in a shitty situation to say the least.

The guy he usually went to for weed -Conrad, everyone called him- had lost something. Whatever that something was, he was convinced Connor had it.

“Tell me where it is you little bastard!” Conrad struck Connor yet again, the sound slap echoing through the damp garage where Connor was tied to a chair.

“I  _ told  _ you, I  _ don't _ know what you’re talking about you maniac!” Connor roared, his heterochromatic eyes glinting with rage.

“One last chance to admit it kid.”

Connor kept his head up, despite the screaming pain where he was hit. He  _ didn't _ have whatever Conrad wanted.

“Fine, we’ll do this the hard way.” Conrad growled, squinting his black eyes. “I’ve got something that’ll make you talk.”

He nodded to a man standing next to a covered chair. The goon swept aside the sheet to reveal a hunched figure tied up to the chair like Connor. Conrad lifted the body’s chin, showing Connor his newest captive.

It was his Evan.

His Evan, tied up and unconscious.

His Evan with a blossoming black eye.

His Evan with a trickle of dark blood running from his nose onto a swollen upper lip.

_ His Evan Hansen. _

Connor knew right then that this could very well be his last sight of Evan. All tied up, and beaten.

“That's right,” Conrad chuckled. “This ain't a game now we’ve got your boyfriend all beat up and at our mercy, huh?” 

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear leaking from each eye.

“Now  _ TALK _ you little bitch!”

“I’ve told you already-” another blow to Connor’s cheek. “-I  _ don't  _ know where your shit is!”

“ _ YOU’RE LYING! _ ”

Conrad snapped his fingers and the guy next to Evan’s motionless form held a knife to the blond’s throat. Connor’s gut twisted at the sight.

“Don't touch him.” The tall boy croaked. Misery swept through every molecule of his body. He’d just shown weakness in front of the enemy, he had dragged Evan into whatever this was, and neither would make it out unharmed.

“We wouldn't if you’d just  _ cooperate!”  _ Conrad promised.

Connor knew those words were empty. Even if he did know what Conrad had lost, Evan would be hurt.

“Believe me, if I knew, I’d tell you.” The brunet spat. “No  _ way _ I’d let Evan get hurt over some lost junk.”

With a low growl, Conrad began to signal the goon to cut Evan. Before he could finish, a metal door creaked open and light flooded the room. As Connor’s eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, a voice rang out from the doorway.

“Conrad!” the voice called. “Where the fuck is-”

In the new light, the long haired captive could see the voice came from an olive-skinned boy roughly Evan’s size, with a mess of brown curls. His dark eyes became wide with shock as they scanned the room. Connor recognized him from school… Marrelle? No,  _ Michael _ .

“What the hell is this?!” Michael screeched. “ _ Why _ do you have  _ Connor Murphy _ tied to a chair?!”

“He’s got it! He  _ has  _ the staff!” Conrad pointed a finger at Connor accusingly like a three year old saying,  _ He took my truck! _

“That doesn't explain why- wait, is this ALL about that STUPID STAFF?” The curly haired boy strode closer with every word. 

“ _ OBVIOUSLY!” _

Suddenly, the door slammed open again, and  _ everything _ changed.

Two people burst in, the shortest yelling, “What’s going on Michael? We heard shouting!”

At the same time, the armed man sliced down Evan’s arm, the now half-conscious boy groaning.

“ _ EVAN! _ ” Connor cried out, struggling against his bonds. The man stabbed Evan again.

Michael shoved down Conrad and ran to cut Connor free. As soon as the long haired boy had shook off the ropes, he sprinted across the room, shoving Evan’s attacker into the cold concrete floor. 

“CHRISTINE, JEREMY, FIRE UP THE CRUISER!” Michael called to the two in the doorway. The people- Jeremy and Christine -ran back into the parking lot.

Once Michael was sure both Conrad and his armed goon were unconscious, the boy cut Evan’s bonds too. Connor scooped Evan up bridal style and the two raced to the door.

Michael leapt into the driver’s seat of the PT Cruiser parked outside, motioning the other boy to follow. Connor hauled himself and his boyfriend into the backseat with Christine. The short girl immediately began to rummage in her purse, raven hair falling like a curtain around her face.

Michael gunned the engine, and they were off. 

The thing is, Connor didn't know  _ where  _ they were off to.


	2. Alllll the Explaining and a Road Trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for another chapter!

“Wait,  _ SHIT, _ what the hell happened to Evan?!” Jeremy screeched turning to face the backseat from the passenger seat in Michael’s PT Cruiser.

“One of Conrad’s men happened.” Michael muttered darkly.

“Well does anyone have ambrosia? Nectar?” Jeremy fretted, digging for bandages in the glove box.

_ Wait ambrosi- what?  _ Connor thought his head would explode from confusion.

“I’ve got some of both. I’m a  _ healer _ after all.” Christine muttered. “That is, if I can find it in this purse.”

“Well hurry! Connor, don’t let him lose consciousness completely okay? Michael, you got any bandages in here??” 

“Yeah,” Michael said waving his hand distractedly. “Bottom glove box.” Jeremy popped open said box, and grabbed the roll of bandages. He tossed them to Christine who caught them with one hand, the other pulling a little flask of golden liquid.

“Got it. Have him drink this.” Christine said softly, handing Connor the container. “It’s nectar. It’ll help with the healing process.” Connor took the flask from the girl and poured the liquid down Evan’s throat, muttering to him.

The raven haired girl carefully wrapped a bandage around Evan’s arm, which was really a shame cause he  _ just  _ got his cast off a week ago. Christine seemed to read Connor’s expression because she assured him it would be off sometime in the next few days.

“Although, we’ll have to change it once we get back to camp, cause then we can properly treat the wounds.” she added. 

_ Camp? _

“Lucky the knife wasn’t poisoned, or anything.” Michael piped up from the driver’s seat. Christine nodded.

“No way we’d be okay without treating it if it was poison.”

“Wait back up.” Connor rubbed his temples. This whole situation was giving him a headache. “What camp? Is that where we’re going?”

Michael glanced over at Jeremy who merely shrugged and said, “Only 20 minutes to camp. Might as well start explaining.”

“Alright,” the dark eyed boy sighed. “So to answer your second question, yes, we’re going to camp. Camp Half-Blood, to answer your first question.”

“With you so far.” Connor stroked Evan’s hair as Christine checked up on his pulse, and reflexes, and other medical stuff that Connor couldn’t identify.

“Camp Half-Blood is a place for people like you, Jer, Chris and I. Oh, and Evan, we’ll have to explain this again for him.” 

“You’re all mental screw-ups too?”

“No, well, maybe me… but the point is we’re half-bloods.”

“Uh, losing me a bit.”

“Half human, half Greek god.”

“Nope. Lost me.” Connor shook his head, long hair sweeping over his shoulders. Half Greek god? No, that made noooooo sense. Connor knew a bit about Greek mythology having took a class in sophomore year, and he wasn’t any Theseus.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed. “That’s where we lose most people. First time around that is. You’ll get used to it. Usually satyrs find and deliver new half bloods but we’re kinda short on ‘em right now.”

“Satyrs.” Connor repeated.

“Yeah.”

“So you’re saying I have a god for a parent?”

“Yeah. Like how my dad is Hephaestus and Chris’s dad is Apollo.”

“They can be your mom too. My mom is Hecate.” Jeremy chimed in.

“Right,” Michael nodded. “That’s just to name a few.”

“But I know both my biological parents. Unless you’re saying fucking  _ Larry _ is a god.” Connor countered.

“Do you though? Do you bear absolutely no resemblance to one of your parents?” The curly haired driver glanced at him in the rearview mirror. Now that Connor thought about it, he  _ didn’t _ look like Larry. 

“Okay, you’ve got me there.” he admitted. “But I still don’t see how you all could be pranking me while Evan bleeds out.” The taller boy glanced down at his boyfriend, worry creeping into his tone. Christine raised an eyebrow and suddenly, Michael pulled over the car.

“Jer, will you take the wheel for the rest? I can’t explain while driving.” 

Jeremy nodded and they switched places hastily.

“Salamat mahal.” Michael said pecking Jeremy on the cheek. “You want proof? Here you go.” Jeremy continued the drive to camp while the curly haired boy stuck his hand out around the seat. The olive-skinned hand lit on fire suddenly, bright white and orange flames licking Michael’s fingers. Then, just as quickly as it started, the flame was snuffed out as though an invisible force poured water over it.

Connor was at a loss for words _. _ A moment later, he regained his composure, and not to mention ability to form words.

“Okay, fine, you’ve got me there.” he admitted. “But I still don't know how I’m supposed to be a Greek demigod. Or Evan, really. We can't light ourselves on fire or anything. Plus, I’m an atheist.”

Michael nodded sympathetically. “It's tricky at first. To find out you thought your world was one way, but now it’s completely different. There’s a lot you’ll have to figure out on your own, but we can help you figure  _ some _ stuff out.”

“Well for one, how the hell do I know who my… uh…” 

“Godly parent?”

“Yeah. Who  _ is _ my godly parent?” Michael shook his head.

“We don't know yet. You’ll likely be claimed soon enough. It’s uncommon for a demigod your age to not attract monster attention before 17 though.” 

“Wait, what do you mean monster attention?” Connor raised his eyebrows. “Was  _ Conrad  _ a monster?”

“Nah,” Michael muttered. “It was his goon. Some kind of disguised gorgon I think.”

“What did you mean by a staff?” Connor clearly caught the boy off guard, because his eyes widened, and shoulders tensed.

Michael sighed and turned to Christine who shook her head.

“Conrad is a plain old mortal. But he can see through the Mist, which is what we call the veil that hides monsters and greek stuff. Conrad is working with an Ares kid who’s favorite, and most powerful weapon was recently stolen.”

“And he thinks  _ I  _ have it?” 

Michael shrugged. “Apparently.” The car slowed down before stopping completely.

“Lady and gentlemen,” Jeremy grinned from the front seat. “I am pleased to announce, we have arrived at Camp Half-Blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HULLO, THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE SUGGUTIONS OR ANYTHING REALLY. :D
> 
> My godly parent is Hecate,,, what's yours?
> 
> See ya later, and stay strong demigods!


	3. I literally did not sign up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha I just had the funniest idea for how Connor will be claimed.  
> ~~  
> *Writes another chapter*  
> yw fellow nerds now here's another chapterrrr yEET :D

The first thing that Michael did before getting out of the cruiser: slipped on a bright orange t-shirt that read ‘Camp Half-Blood’ in black lettering over his tank top. He tossed a spare one to Connor who caught it in one hand.

“I’m not taking off my hoodie.” Connor muttered plucking at the black fabric.

“That’s fine. It’s just good to have one.” Jeremy chirped, leaping out of the car and stretching.

“Or you could give it to Evan.” Christine suggested. “Here, grab his arms.” Connor just shook his head at the healer.

“Nah, I can carry him myself. Just tell me where to go.” 

Chris raised an eyebrow but shrugged and helped Connor out of the backseat.

“This is really a nice change of pace.” Jeremy admitted as they hiked up the huge hill. “Usually we’re being chased down by monsters and running up the hill with MAJOR blood loss issues. Course, we’ve got Evan’s wounds, but he doesn't seem… near death.” Christine nodded and glanced back at Evan to check his bandages.

“Yeah, his conditions aren’t dire, but they still should be treated asap.” she relayed. “You sure you don’t want help? The hill is kinda steep.”

Connor shook his head. Evan was light enough for him to carry, and it’s not like he hadn't done it before. “Nah, I’ve got him, he’s not exactly heavy.”

“Okay, but if he starts getting muscle spasms, let me know!” Chris urged. Connor nodded in understanding, shifting Evan into a more comfortable position in his arms.

“Here we are!” Michael huffed after they reached the top. “I’ll go to the Big House to let Chiron know we’ve got two new demigods, while you guys get Evan to the infirmary. C’ya later!” The curly haired boy dashed off to a large farmhouse-like building that towered over them.

“This way.” Christine motioned for Connor to follow her to the infirmary. Once inside, Jeremy helped Connor lay the blond on a bed while Chris went to grab supplies. During the course of changing bandages, treating wounds, and a little more nectar, Connor noticed how many kids would limp in wearing the same orange t-shirt. A red and blue haired girl greeted most of the campers, asking them questions about how they were injured. Most of them answered with ‘Ares kids.’ or ‘One of those Hermes traps.’ and the patients seemed to stare the others down. The tension was unbearable.

_ What _ was going  _ on _ here?

A few minutes later, a soft  _ clip clop  _ like hooves were heard outside the infirmary door. Michael poked his head in and locked eyes with Connor, motioning for him to come out. 

As soon as he stepped outside, the brunet almost fell over in surprise. A  _ centaur _ greeted him just outside the doorway. Yeah, a  _ centaur. _

“Uh, Connor, this is Chiron, the camp activities director.” Michael tried to hold back a laugh, seeing Connor’s stunned expression. “Chiron, this is Connor Murphy.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Chiron smiled warmly and held out a hand. Connor shook off his initial shock, and grasped the director’s hand briefly. “How is your companion doing in there? I’m afraid I cannot check in myself.”

“Uh, Evan’s doing alright for just being stabbed I guess.” Connor shrugged. “I’m not really good with doctor stuff, I’d have to ask Christine.” The centaur nodded.

“Understandably. It’s usually just the Apollo and Athena children who know about major medical procedures.”

“Chiron!” A voice from the door chirped. “Just the centaur I was looking for!” It was the kind-eyed healer Connor had seen earlier. The one with chin-length red and blue hair. She wore a light copper hoodie over her bright orange camp t-shirt and jeans. A leather bag covered in pins hung at her side and her face was decorated with freckles.

“Hello, Katrina.” Chiron waved for her to come a bit closer. “Is this about the Ares and Hermes kids?” Katrina nodded gravely.

“We’ve got 12 Hermes kids and 6 Ares. They all are in due to attacks from the other cabin, and they won't quit bickering in the infirmary! This is bound to create stress and tension for the other patients! Not to mention the unclaimed kids who are being attacked just for staying in the Hermes cabin.” 

“And Anderson?” Katrina shook her head causing strands of blue to fall into the red section of her hair.

“Angry as ever. I’m pretty sure he’s the one ordering attacks on the Hermes kids, they’re not just defending themselves at this point though.” She sighed as a horn sounded. 

“That signals dinner,” Michael informed Connor. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be sitting. See you later, Katty.” The two boys walked out to the pavilion where dozens of tables where laid out. Michael showed Connor the Hermes table, where he’d be sitting until he was claimed and gave him a hasty explanation of how things worked, before heading over to his siblings at the Hephaestus table. 

Michael had mentioned that they scraped a portion of food into the fire as an offering, and once Connor saw the others beginning to do so, he followed suit. Sitting back down on the corner of the bench, the skinny boy recalled Michael’s instructions on how to work the glasses. You merely had to think what you wanted, and the glass would fill with it. In an instant, it was filled with sweet brown liquid, condensation spilling down the sides. 

Connor took a sip, and bittersweet memories immediately flooded back to him. Root beer, was in the glass. Root beer just like the one he and Zoe had shared back when they were kids. Before the fighting had happened. Connor had spoken his newfound attraction towards boys rather than girls for the first time to Zoe. Or to anyone for that matter. Of course,  _ Larry  _ had to overhear, and immediately started to yell. Connor had looked desperately at Cynthia, with pleading eyes. Cynthia tried to reason with her husband, but in the end, took Zoe away in the car leaving Connor with the violent Larry for the next few hours.

Shaking away the horrid memory, Connor sipped his root beer again and took a bite of his barbeque. It was  _ really  _ good for camp food. And Connor had tasted some damn good camp food. He looked around the table, and saw that the Hermes kids were playing some game with a single slip of paper about the size of a dollar bill. They seemed to be testing who could first steal the paper without being caught, and being the children of the god of thieves, that made sense.

Connor was pretty good at thievery, so he decided this was the perfect chance to prove himself in a real situation. He wouldn't be the new lame kid here, he’d be the one known. Known for what, Connor wasn't sure, but this was the best place to begin. He  _ wouldn’t  _ be a nobody, or a pushover.

Turning back to his plate, Connor acted uninterested by the game and continued his dinner, but once the paper was transferred to the girl next to him he seized his chance. While everyone was distracted, laughing about how close the girl had gotten to going unnoticed, Connor slipped the bill from off the table and into his hoodie pocket. The whole time, Connor kept his eyes trained on his plate and one hand on his fork. No more than 30 seconds later, a boy from the other end of the table gasped.

“Wait, who’s got the bill?!” he shouted. Everyone began to look around and ask each other if they’d stolen it, until suddenly the entire pavilion gasped. Connor looked up with an eyebrow raised, and noticed everyone was staring at him. Or rather, just above him. Looking up Connor saw a glowing caduceus, the symbol of Hermes, hovering above him.

He stood quickly, causing the paper to fall from his pocket. Whispers flew from the crowd.

“He’s got the bill!” someone from Connor’s own table muttered.

“ _ That’s  _ a true Hermes kid.” another hissed.

“Wait, he must be the thief!”

“You think he has the staff?!”

“He must!”

“Nobody else steals that well from the Hermes kids!”

“Quiet, everyone, quiet!” Chiron thundered from the front table, to little effect. “SILENCE!” he yelled again. This time, everyone fell into tense silence, except one voice from the Ares table that shouted,

“HE’S GOT MY STAFF!”

“That’s  _ QUITE  _ enough Mr. Aderson!” Chiron scolded. “This is quite the occasion! It’s not every day someone is claimed!”

The one Chrion named Anderson huffed, and sat down glaring daggers at the Hermes table. Chiron dipped his head, then smiled up at Connor.

“Congratulations Connor Murphy, son of Hermes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAit that wasnt very funny...
> 
> HI DEMIGODS! How ya doin? Hope youre swell, Here it's raining like hell, and I accedentally rhymed!  
> I think Evan will be awake for the first time in this whole fic next chapter XD.
> 
> By the way. Katrina is a new OC of mine and I will be illustrating her as well as a close up of her bag and all it's gloroius pins! I'll put a link in the notes of a future chapter :D


	4. A Big Old Mess In Two Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm back! Not much to say, but Evan will see a bit of time awake in this chapter!  
> then he will go to bed  
> but he'll be awake again dont worrie

Chiron’s words echoed through Connor’s head.  _ Congrats, Connor Murphy. _

_ Connor Murphy, son of Hermes. _

_ Congrats. _

Congratulations didn't feel right. Nearly every eye had burned into his skin. Whispers adding to the embarrassment that must have shown on his face. That hadn't exactly been what Connor had in mind when he wanted to be known.

And Connor Murphy, nicknamed a school shooter, feared by plenty, had fled the scene knee deep in anxiety.

The voices of Michael, Christine, Jeremy and the healer Katrina had called after him. He kept running. He ran until he reached the infirmary and sat next to Evan’s bed. Moment’s later, the injured boy stirred.

“C-Connor...?” Evan muttered, sitting up warily.

“Hey, Ev.” Connor sighed leaning his head back on the wall.

“Where…?” Before Evan could finish, four people walked in. 

“That was pretty damn rough man.” Michael admitted.

“I would’ve died on the  _ spot.  _ Excellent steal though.” Jeremy plopped down next to Connor.

“Oh, good Evan’s awake.” Katrina hurried over to check on the blond.

Lastly, Christine sat down at the foot of Evan’s bed.

“You good Connor? That was a lot of pressure that Anderson put on you.” Connor nodded, grateful for Christine’s understanding.

“H-hey does anyone wanna tell me w-what’s going on?” Evan muttered as Katrina checked his pulse, temperature, and bandages.

“What’s the last thing you remember, Evan?” Christine asked soothingly. 

“I-I’m not sure… someone followed me on the way home… then everything’s kinda blank.”

Both healers nodded in unison. 

“Katty,” Michael asked. “Can you explain? You’ve done it before, and I’m no good at it.” Katrina shrugged and sat down next to Evan’s bed.

“Soooo right now you’re at a place called Camp Half-Blood.” she began slowly.

The next half hour was filled with explanations Connor had heard before, and still didn't fully understand. By the end of the conversation, Jeremy had dozed off in a chair, Michael trying to balance rolls of bandages on his head.

“Okay wait. Connor, your dad is  _ Hermes? _ ” Evan blurted. Connor just shrugged.

“Apparently.”

“Hey, now you don't have to be embarrassed about being related to Larry.” The blond teased. Connor chuckled. It made some sense in Evan’s case that he’d have a god for a dad considering his was absent most of his life. However what really pissed Connor off was that his mother had lied to him about Larry being his father. He wondered if Zoe had a god for a parent too…

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Chiron- now in a wheelchair? -rolled in.

“Ah, I see our young Evan is awake.” he smiled and shook Evan’s good hand.

“Y-yeah. Are you seriously a centaur?” Chiron nodded his head.

“Although I  _ usually _ am in a wheelchair for first impressions.”

“That is  _ so  _ cool…” Evan muttered, eyes going wide. Connor grinned at Evan’s childish wonder over this subject. He had taken this news surprisingly well, as if he had seen it coming.

“I’ve called your families, they will meet you at the base of Half-Blood hill tomorrow morning to discuss what happens next, and say goodbye.”

Connor winced. Larry had waited for a chance to say a final goodbye to Connor  _ forever _ . Noticing his body language, Katrina piped up,

“We’ll come too, you know, for questions.” Connor shot a grateful look in the girl’s direction and she smiled.

“That would be acceptable. They will arrive at 6, so arrange to meet at the pavilion just before then.”

Evan would be released from the infirmary in the morning, but Christine insisted on him staying the night just in case. Katrina offered to show Connor to his cabin while Michael attempted to rouse his boyfriend from sleep.

“Thanks for offering to come down with us Katrina. My family’s a bit… touchy. Not Evan’s mom though, she’s amazing.” Connor admitted as the two walked to the Hermes cabin.

“No problem. I get family shit, so it’s the least I can do. Oh, and call me Katty. Katrina’s a bit too… uptight.” the healer replied. Connor made a mental note to call her Katty, as he knew he’d forget at least twice tomorrow.

“Okay.” after at least a minute of silence, they arrived at Cabin 11. Katty looked to Connor for a moment before laughing.

“Man, it’s cool to not have to look down at someone while talking to them for once.” He had to admit, she had a point. Connor was usually looking slightly down at people, but here, Katty was pretty much his same height if not a little taller.

“Yeah. Tall people problems right there.” He smiled a bit. 

“C’ya tomorrow Connor!” She grinned.

Connor entered the crowded cabin, and found an empty bunk in the corner. He fell asleep quickly, and to his surprise, dreamlessly.

~

Connor woke at 5:56 that morning, which was really convenient for him. He strolled to the pavilion, a peaceful hush settled over camp. Most people woke up at 6-7 am, Connor had learned at his past summer camps, so it was nice to wake a little early and enjoy the early morning silence. He found Evan, Katty and Christine waiting for him at the pavilion. 

“Hi.” Evan flashed his shy little smile at Connor, waving to him.

“Hey. Are Michael and Jeremy planning on coming down?” Connor asked, hoping for an excuse to postpone the meeting longer. Christine shook her head.

“Nah, I don't think they were really listening when Chiron talked about the meeting.” Katty snorted.

“Let’s get on with the family shit then.” the freckled girl shot a look in Connor’s direction, clearly asking,  _ you good? _ The tall boy nodded, but he really wasn't okay. Far from it. Although he appreciated the concern of the healer, there wasn't anything she could do. Evan gave Connor a similar message by squeezing the taller’s hand. All Connor could do was squeeze back reassuringly, and start walking to the hill.

At the bottom, two cars and four people waited. One had a warm smile on her face, and was waiting happily. The other three had mixed expressions. One was fury, and the other was just plain anxiety. The last was difficult to read. So naturally, it was Zoe. Connor knew he was waited for on the negative side. Much to his surprise, as soon as the group of half-bloods reached the bottom of the hill, Heidi Hansen ran to hug both Evan  _ and  _ Connor. 

“I’m so glad you two are okay!” Heidi exclaimed, releasing her sons from her embrace. Connor glanced back, only to see Larry glaring daggers at him more than usual.  _ That _ was weird. 

“Uh, so,” Christine muttered nervously. “Hi. Uh, we’ve got some things to uh, discuss about your sons.” Chris seemed to shrink as everyone’s gaze turned to her, until Heidi smiled warmly.

“Thank you, dear. I’d love to hear what happened. Let’s just uh-” she glanced over at the Murphys. “-Give them a second.”

“No need,” Katty reassured her. “We’ve got that covered. Christine can talk to you and Evan, I’ll help out Connor.” 

To be honest, Connor wasn't sure if Katty really knew what she was signing up for. His family could be pretty damn complicated in times like this. Although he  _ did _ want to give Zoe some sort of explanation. She actually deserved it. So, with that, the two switched over to Connor’s family.

“Hello,” Katty pasted on a practiced smile. “I’m Katrina Soleil. You can call me Katty though. I’m here to help explain what’s happening right now.”

Larry shook his head rudely. “No, I think I know enough. My wife had a fling with some god, had his child, and  _ I’ve  _ been stuck with him thinking he’s been  _ MY  _ problem for years.”

“It looks like your wife and daughter might want to know a bit more than that.” Katty reasoned in an attempt at politeness.

“No. We’re better off without this gay embarrasment anyways.” he growled.

Katrina’s usually warm eyes chilled over. “Maybe you think you do,” she spat. “But you don't know the half of this story.” she moved closer to Larry than many would dare and looked him dead in the eyes, which was easy due to her height. 

“Connor has had to go through  _ everything _ and more in order to stand here today. He was brought into an abandon garage due to false accusations of theft. He was beaten and had to watch his boyfriend be stabbed in the arm. Yet he  _ still _ carried himself and Evan to their rescuer’s car.” Cynthia covered her mouth with a hand, but Katty paid them no attention. Her eyes were locked onto her prey.

“Connor carried Evan up half-blood hill to the infirmary where he would recover, and at dinnertime, proved himself a worthy son of Hermes.” 

Was she…  _ glowing _ …? Is that an Apollo thing? Connor looked to Christine a few feet away, and saw that she had turned, an eyebrow raised. All eyes were on Katrina when she said,

“If this doesn't concern you about Connor, I pity your insensitivity.”

Larry took a step back. Like,  _ actually _ stepped back. As if he were afraid of the freckled girl in front of him. 

“Your hair may be bright girly, but I can't say the same for your mind.” 

Katrina growled but Chris ran to put a firm hand on her shoulder before anything worse could happen. 

“Hey, calm down there.” she whispered. Katty stopped glowing and rubbed her forehead. “Sir, I’m going to ask you to leave.”

Larry obliged, storming off to wait in the car like a toddler. Christine shook her head. 

“Alright, um, Evan? You wanna bring your mom over here? We’ll just do this together after all.”

Heidi and Evan wandered back over. Quickly, Christine began to tell what had happened. With Conrad, and the claiming at dinner, and how Evan would be recovered completely by noon.    
“We gotta have them stay here a bit longer, for the sake of final recoveries and such. If you wanted we could arrange a date you can pick them up to go home but I must warn you, since Connor was claimed he’ll attract more monsters. Plus, he and Evan both have already been here.” Chris relayed.

“It’s okay with me if Evan stays here.” Heidi said turning to her son. Evan nodded quickly.

“Y-yeah, I’d rather stay than bring monster attacks.”

Katty nodded, seeming to have calmed down a lot. “How about you guys?” she asked turning to Cynthia and Zoe who had been painfully quiet. Zoe went to speak but her mother tapped her arm and she went silent. She shot Connor a look that said,  _ I’ll help you escape if they force you home.  _ He didn't doubt her either since she’d done it in the past. The thought of doing so now, when they hadn't since fourth grade, made Connor chuckle.

“Well, it’s okay for Connor to stay. Just-” Cynthia hesitated, glancing at Christine doubtfully. “-Call us if he needs to be picked up, alright? Like if he gets sick.”

Connor nearly smacked his forehead. She was acting like this was the same as that summer camp from third grade, where he got the flu and no one knew how to handle a kid throwing up. Both Christine and Katrina looked at Cynthia like she’d just told them that they had no medical ability, which she kinda did.

“Uh, no need to worry. We  _ have  _ dealt with Evan’s stab wounds, poisoned cleaning harpies, and not to mention people’s limbs being chopped off.” Chris reminded her. Cynthia gulped and nodded slowly. Connor was just about ready to bolt from the awkward situation when Zoe piped up.

“Okay, but who’s  _ Evan’s  _ dad?” 

Heidi shook her head and Katrina answered slowly.

“Well… we don't know quite yet… However, we also can't be quite certain he has a  _ male _ godly parent.” 

Zoe looked from Katty to Heidi and back again. 

“Uh, Ms. Hansen?” Her face asked the rest.

“I’m female. Don't look at me.” Heidi sputtered, face reddened.

“Yeah,” Katty snickered. “It's kinda complicated. If you overthink it, your brain will probably explode, but gods can have same-sex children. Or, you know, just turn into the form a mortal with the desired gender.”

“Um. Okay.” Zoe shook her head, “I'm just gonna wait it out, then when Evan is  _ claimed _ I can be confused.”

~

Minutes later the group of demigods was looking out over the camp from the top of the hill. Everyone seemed kinda weary, and ready to just eat breakfast and go back to bed. Everyone but Katrina, that is. 

She looked ready to reduce everything to rubble with her bare hands, yet also just done with everything. When the healer noticed Connor looking at her she sighed.

“Look, Connor, I’m sorry.” Katty muttered.

“Sorry? For what?” the son of Hermes asked, rather surprised.

“Surely you’re looking at me funny cause of the whole glowing thing right?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oh, right, the  _ glowing.  _

“Yeah, okay, I  _ would  _ like to know what that was about.” Connor admitted.

“Well…” she began carefully. “I tried to heal Larry. It’s not like he was suffering from physical injuries but he’s definitely got some crap in his head. I can do that sometimes, heal families, but other times they just have to figure it out by themselves.”

“Oh.” That was new. Nobody ever thought Larry might be the family problem, it was always Connor. 

“I know I shouldn’t have acted on whim and all, but I hate it when families are shitty. Plus he insulted the lgbt community.  _ PLUS- _ ”

Connor cut her rant off. “No, it’s fine!” he assured her. “Seriously I don't care what happens to Larry.”

“Yeah, I get that. Well, now you’ve got another family at least.” Katty grinned.

“Heh, yep.” Connor muttered as they reached their separate tables. Katrina waved and went to sit with Christine.

The only problem with the ‘other family’, they seemed to think Connor started a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow is it just me or was that one longer than normal?  
> Yay for a bit of dorky boyf riends that i snuck in even tho this is gen
> 
>  
> 
> Can someone help me find a new marker brand??? It's not really related to this fic but I need a brand besides Prismacolor. Thanks!
> 
> One last thinngggg! I'm gonna be pretty damn inactive over the next few months, hopefully I'll be back and running by September. Summer is always super busy '-o-  
> AND HAPPY PRIDE


	5. Green Smoky Prophecies of Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA. I FINALLY UPDATED. TAKE THAT.

A few weeks past, Evan was fully healed, and things were settling back down a bit from the fiasco of Larry Murphy. 

However, things weren’t exactly... normal. Michael pulled Connor aside during the day to help him with learning how to use a sword. So that was new. Turns out Connor was pretty good with a sword, and from what he’d seen in Evan’s practices with Jeremy, Evan was getting comfortable with a dagger.

There were weird things around camp to help with training, like a wall climb with some... interesting use of fire. Not to mention the fact that they had training in the first place. 

It definitely wasn’t a normal summer camp.

But so far, throughout the entire time Connor stayed, random Ares kids would find him during activities like capture the flag, and try to get him to fess up the location of the missing staff. Then out of nowhere, his cabin mates (and siblings) would defend him fiercely with various traps and sword fights.

After discussing these episodes with Michael during one particularly hot day, the Filipino disarmed Connor and paused in practicing.

“Maybe we should talk to Chiron.” He suggested. Before Connor could protest, Michael laughed. “I know, that sounds like, goody two shoes, but seriously. He might tell you to see the oracle. This could end up being bigger than we thought.”

“Wait wait wait.” Connor held up his hands. “The oracle? Like, Delphi? How- how would that work?”

“Uh, don’t question it man. I’ve personally never been up there. I don’t think I want to. But seriously, let’s ask him.”

Connor nodded. “Alright, when should we do it.” Michael shrugged.

“How about now? You’re a natural with a sword anyways. You don’t need much more practice.”

-

“Chiron?” Michael called, walking into the big house with Connor. “We’ve got- oh, no” the son of Hephaestus grumbled. Chiron wasn’t there, but a man in a bright shirt stood at the table, shuffling a deck of playing cards. “Uh, Mr. D, do you know where Chiron is? I didn’t think he had any scheduled lessons right now.”

Mr. D turned around and looked at the two boys in the doorway. 

“No, Mitchel I don’t know where he is.”

Connor blinked, confused. 

“Uh, I think you might have confused Michael with someone else.” He said, before seeing Michael’s warning. The curly haired boy was shaking his head furiously. “ Drop it.” 

“No, Cameron, I don’t think I have. You see, Chiron is not here right now, and it is not my job to find him. So go along, and do your little training. I’ve got things to do.”

Michael rolled his eyes when Mr. D turned back to the cards. 

“C’mon,” he muttered, motioning to the door. “Let’s just- we’ll find him later.”

 

“Does he have like, short term memory loss?” Connor asked, as the two made their way back to the arena.

“Who? Mr. D? No, he’s just a jerk.”

“So you guys are stuck with him for how long again?”

“Huh? Oh, there’s like, a couple decades yet to go I think. Hey- there’s Chiron!” Michael pointed to the arena where Chiron stood.

They ran over to him, and Michael began his rapid-fire discussion. Somehow, Chiron kept up with it all.

“So, let me get this straight. The Ares cabin still thinks you’re guilty of theft?” Chiron asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t in his wheelchair today, and he looked rather tired.

“Yes, uh, sir.” Connor muttered, still not used to addressing the centaur. “It seemed a little much for just a staff. They’re still completely convinced I’m the thief.”

“Well...” Chiron began. “You could always visit the oracle. If this is what it sounds like, we might have a full on quest on our hands.”

Told you,  Michael mouthed.

“Okay.” Connor nodded. “I’ll do that. But where...?”

Chiron pointed to the big house. “The attic. Assuming you make it back in a proper state of mind, we’ll discuss your destiny here. Good luck.”

-

Connor slowly peeked into the attic. It was rather dark up here, and kinda dusty. So, a normal attic. He hoisted himself up and onto the creaky wood floor. The trapdoor slammed shut behind him.

“Damn,” he muttered. “This is starting to feel like a bad horror movie.” 

The brunet took a few steps forward, and nearly bumped into something. When his eyes adjusted, he nearly jumped out of his skin. It was some weird hippy mummy thing. He shuddered. Creepy.

But no oracle...

Suddenly, the mummy’s mouth opened wide, and green smoke filled the room. 

“What the-“ Connor coughed. 

A voice hissed,

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, Seeker, and ask._

Ask? What was he supposed to ask? He took an awkward step forward.

“Uh, what do I have to do to convince the camp I’m not the thief?”

There was a moment of silence, and Connor wondered if he asked the wrong question. Then, the voice returned.

_Son of the travelers who holds the stake of blame, heads places that have put him to shame._

_Four others to aid in the retrieval of a staff, returned to who you initially ran,_

_That is found where your trials first began._

The green smoke cleared, and Connor could see again.

“Initially? That’s some good vocabulary for a mummy...”

He climbed down to meet Chiron and Michael, wondering about the things he was just told.

Four others shall aid? Well, he already knew who that would be. He didn’t exactly know many people here. And found where his trials first began? Then why did he have to travel places that had put him to shame? 

Connor didn’t know what to think.

He just hoped he’d finally get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little crazy, but the next chapter has some QUESTING ACTION AND CONNOR AND MICHAEL FRIENDSHIP!!!


	6. Sexy Ice Cream Vampires I Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting another chapter at 12:30 am after a long ass stretch of no updates because I can

Connor took a deep breath as Michael and Christine went over supplies. He, Michael, Chris, Jeremy and Evan stood at the peak of half-blood hill, about to head off for a potentially fatal quest. Connor would’ve picked Katty to come along, but she insisted on Christine coming instead. 

Quests aren’t my strong suit. But you’ll thank me for this once you see Chrissy’s bow in action. She had said. 

“Ambrosia?”

“Check.”

“Drachamas?”

“Check.”

“I think... we’re ready to go.” Michael confirmed. “Everyone got their weapons? Backpacks and rations?” Everyone nodded. 

“Connor?” Jeremy nudged the tall boy’s arm. “You ready?”

Connor sighed, and nodded.

“Where... where do we go first?” Evan asked, as they walked down the hill.

“Uh, somewhere that I’ve been put to shame? It’s have to be significant I’m guessing, I’ve been put to shame a lot.” Connor muttered.

So where was significant enough...?

Wait , Connor thought.  that’s it!

“You guys, I know where to start. You all know A La Mode?” Everyone nodded.

“You mean the ice cream place?” Jeremy asked. “Why there?”

“So, it’s a long story but I first officially came out, I did it at A La Mode with my parents and Zoe. I don’t know, I guess I thought ice cream would make it easier.” Connor shook his head. “But in the end Larry did NOT agree with my attraction to men. He shamed me pretty hard, but this kid working at the counter stood up for me, which was pretty awesome.”

There was a moment where the group walked in silence, and Connor took that moment to tie his hair up in a messy bun. 

“That’s... that’s rough, Connor.” Christine said quietly. “I’m so sorry you have to put up with all this.” 

“It’s fine, don’t apologize or that’s all we’ll be doing the whole trip.”

Another moment of tense silence.

“So I’m assuming we’ll be heading to the bus stop a few blocks down.” Evan guessed. Connor noticed that he had become a bit more confident after training, he hardly stuttered anymore. 

He was still an anxious fuck though, he’d just warmed up to the group a lot more.

“Yeah,” Jeremy nodded. “Then once we get to A La Mode, I’m assuming something will go wrong. Then we’ll hopefully get whatever it is we need, and move on.”

They made it to the stop right as the city bus pulled up, and immediately made their was to the back of the bus. Michael slid into a seat next to Connor, and tugged gently on the sleeve of his black hoodie.

“Assuming that Jeremy is right, there will probably be a fight at A La Mode.” The shorter teen informed him.

“I figured. That’s why I tied my hair up. I figured it’d get in the way otherwise.”

Michael fidgeted in his seat and sighed through his nose. 

“Connor, you’re gonna wanna take off your hoodie.”

It was tempting. The bus was crowded, and hot. A La Mode would probably have AC, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t break a sweat if they ended up fighting. But he definitely didn’t want people - or their group for that matter - gawking at his arms.

“How about no.” The paler replied stiffly.

“Connor, dude, they’re used to scars.” Michael said, surprising Connor.

“Wait, how did you know-“

Michael turned his arm over, exposing the thin lines that covered his skin.

“Oh.” Connor muttered.

“Plus, Chris is a healer, she’s probably figured out by now. And you have a shitty sounding family life. It’s no shock.”

When the teen still hesitated, Michael whispered to him,

“I know, it’s not exactly the easiest thing to do, but your safe with us Connor. We understand. Literally the majority of us are depressed and/or have anxiety. If it’ll help, I can give you my story. Or, one of them.” 

Connor shrugged. “I don’t know. Why would it help?”

“I’m being vulnerable. And I’m asking you to be vulnerable.” Connor just shrugged again, so the Filipino continued.

“Most of these are from one big episode. I had a panic attack in a bathroom. Jeremy and I went to this huge Halloween party - and this was during school, so no camp - and ended up having a big fight in the bathroom.” Seeing Connor’s confusion, Michael shook his head. 

“Don’t ask, it’s a long story. He left me in there after calling me a loser. He was seriously my only great friend for like, 12 years? Plus I was seriously pining after him at the time and he had a thing for Chrissy. Obviously, it got better like everyone keeps saying it will.”

“So... Jeremy is like, used to your scars? He doesn’t stare or anything?” Connor muttered, fidgeting with the strings on his hoodie.

“No. He doesn’t. I can’t guarantee he and Christine won’t look at your arms the first time they see them, but they won’t gawk. They just might be a little surprised. Also, I can’t guarantee Chris won’t give you a hug.”

Connor snorted, and find himself unzipping his hoodie to reveal a bright orange camp shirt. He slipped it off, instantly feeling a bit of relief, and tied it around his waist. After a moment of thought, he showed the insides of his arms to Michael

“It’s only fair,” he said “you showed me yours.” Michael glanced at each arm briefly, before nodding.

“Hey, Connor?” The olive skinned boy asked after a minute.

“Hm?”

“Now that I’m seeing this, I can’t guarantee I won’t hug you either.” He chuckled. “Sorry, didn’t realize my inner Hufflepuff would shine through so boldly.”

Connor laughed, and Michael gave him a one armed hug, which he returned happily.

“We should be getting off soon.” Christine said from the seat across the aisle. Evan was staring out the window in the same seat, and Jeremy was wedged in between them, creating illusions with his hands. He made his thumb a baby carrot, then a wood chip, and back to his thumb. 

Michael followed Connor’s gaze, and laughed.

“He’s manipulating the mist, in case you didn’t know.” Michael added. “He can’t actually make his thumb a carrot.”

“That’s... crazy useful. Not the thumb thing, but in general. If you could make a stick look like a sword, you could seriously lay down some threats.” 

“Or disguise a trap.” Jeremy grinned, hearing Connor. “It’s useful in capture the flag.”

The bus screeched to a stop, and the demigods got off eagerly.

True to Michael’s word, Jeremy looked at Connor’s arms, his eyes widening briefly. He then looked Connor in the eyes, and nodded at him as if to say,  You’re safe with us, dude. 

Christine barely even glanced at his scars before hugging him quickly and whispering, “Come to the Apollo cabin or find me in the infirmary the next time you need help, or a hug okay?” To which the brunet nodded, glad to know he’d have people who cared when he got back.

If  he got back.

Then, they were off once again. About three buildings down from their destination, Evan gave Connor’s hand a quick squeeze to say, _I’m here, you’ve done great so far_.

Connor squeezed back gently.

“Alright, A La Mode,” Jeremy said once they reached the pastel building. “What’ve you got for us?”

-

They entered the shop, a small bell ringing as the door opened, and were hit with a blast of cool air and the sweet smell of ice cream. It would’ve been comforting if they hadn’t all had their hand on, or ready to grab, their weapon.

“Alright, just sit down and look like your trying to figure out what to order.” Chris muttered, sliding into a chair near the cash register. 

Connor looked at the familiar pastel chairs, and display of ice cream flavors. Everything was the same. The bright lights, the pale pink walls, and even the flavors.

Yet something wasn’t right.

Which made sense, otherwise they would’ve gone to the wrong place.

Evan sat down next to his boyfriend, and whispered in his ear.

“What happened to the old man who used to ring people up?” He asked.

Connor’s eyes darted to the cash register immediately, and realized that Evan was right. 

In place of the kind old man who always manned the register was a young woman in neon pink lipgloss and fake eyelashes. She flirted with a man who was buying ice cream with his family, and the man’s wife dragged him away angrily.

Connor glanced at Evan, who was focused on the woman. The son of Hermes nudged Jeremy and nodded in the cashier’s direction. Jeremy squinted at the woman and passed the message on to Michael and Christine. 

Connor didn’t notice they were the only ones in the restaurant until the cashier spoke up. 

“Hey boys,” she cooed from where she stood. “I’m Madeline.”

“Jeremy.” The son of Hecate replied. Michael smacked his forehead.

“Dammit, Jeremy, now’s not the time.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you can spare a few minutes.” Madeline smiled.

“Yeah, guys, it’s just a few minutes.” Evan slurred. “We don’t even know what we’re after anyways...” Connor looked at him, surprised. Both his and Jeremy’s eyes looked glassy and distant.

Christine snapped her fingers in front of Evan’s face, trying to draw his attention.

“Um, hello? You in there Evan?” She asked. When he didn’t reply, she looked at Connor and Michael and shrugged.

“Don’t look at me,” Connor muttered. “Evan’s bisexual, but I don’t remember ever breaking up with him, so...” he shook his head. Evan never really flirted well though. His anxiety always got the best of him. Apparently Michael was thinking along the same lines with his own boyfriend, because he looked confused.

“Yeah, something’s not right.” The Filipino hissed.

Suddenly, Chris said something in Ancient Greek, and jumped up. 

“ _Empousa_ .” She said, hand hovering over the arrows in the quiver at her waist.

Connor recognized the term from his monster training. The weird vampire ladies with mismatched legs who seduced heroes before going in for the kill.

“ _Oh_!”  Connor whispered .  “Michael, Jeremy isn’t bisexual by chance is he?” 

“Um, unfortunately for us, yes.”

Madeline must’ve turned on ultra-flirty mode because the spell-bound boys drifted over to the cash register. Michael and Connor drew their swords and prepared to fight.

“Oh, why don’t you two come join us?” The Empousa coaxed.

“Nah,” Michael chirped. “I’ll stay here in my gayness thank you.” 

Madeline ran a hand through Evan’s hair and Connor snapped. He barely needed to reference his training, the sword felt at home in his hand as he swung it at the pale neck of the monster. She dodged, and snarled. 

“Now, now, that’s not very nice is it?” 

Christine notched an arrow, and Michael burst forward, trying to stab her from behind. No such luck with either attack, Madeline dodges once again.

“Damn, okay, Connor, can you distract her while I try to snap the boys out of their bisexual distress?” Michael muttered out the corner of his mouth. The taller inclined his head once, and ran forward. 

He swung his sword, missing again, and Madeline revealed her true form. Fiery hair, claws, and mismatched legs.

“Um, how are they still under your spell?” Connor asked, drawing the Empousa’s attention. “I mean, you’ve got a donkey leg. I know Evan’s type and that’s not it.” 

She screeched and lashed out at him, trying to claw his face off. Instinct took over, and Connor ducked. He could tell she took the bait, and wouldn’t remember there were other demigods in the room until she had rid of Connor.

Hopefully, Christine would take care of her first.

Her claws raked his arm, cutting through his shirt and grazing his shoulder. The brunet gasped, trying to ignore the pain.

He tried to take her hand off, but Madeline took hold of his sword. It clattered to the floor as she thrust it aside, and went in for the kill.

“You’ll regret ever opening your mouth around me you puny demigod.”

Connor backed into a wall, Madeline still moving toward him.

His anger and lack of impulse control got he best of him and before he could stop the son of Hermes snapped back,

“I’m not that puny, I’m six foot one.”

The monster wailed, and Connor closed his eyes, braced for impact.

But it didn’t come.

He looked in time to see Madeline dissolve into yellowish powder on the floor. Christine stood a few feet away, bow raised and arm still drawn back. She had shot Madeline in the back, saving Connor.

“Okay,” She said, shakily lowering her bow. “That happened.”

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Connor, who was covered in monster dust.

“Was I flirting with that thing?”

-

Evan and Jeremy had more or less recovered from bisexual distress, and Connor had taken some ambrosia and the wounds were reduced to faint scars.

The ambrosia hadn’t tasted medicinal like Connor expected, but like... weed. Oddly comforting.

The group ventured into the back room and immediately discovered a mound of stolen items, on top of which sat a celestial bronze pole that Michael identified as the handle of the staff.

“You’ve seen the staff before?” Evan asked him.

“Yeah, at one point I had to repair it.” Michael informed them that they should grab some food and use the back room as a place to sleep until 6:45, 15 minutes before the manager should arrive to open up shop.

So with Connor taking first watch, the first night of questing came to an exhausting end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the longest chapter so far I think. Anyways yay for struggling through a fight scene!  
> Bisexual distress.


	7. Magical Misty Haircuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecate powers rule gods dammit

When Connor was shaken awake by Evan, he momentarily thought he was in the blond’s bedroom after escaping a fight at his house, before remembering that he was on a quest to prove his innocence.

For the record, he would’ve much rather had been waking up next to Evan.

“Hey. Uh, I wanted to wake you up before the others cause, um, I wanted to apologize for yesterday.” The smaller teen admitted. “I really didn’t realize I was flirting with that Empousa. I wouldn’t do something like that, ever.” Connor nodded at him.

“I know, Ev. You and Jeremy couldn’t do anything about it. It’s alright.”

Evan smiled a little, happy with Connor’s forgiveness, and began to wake the others. Connor could hear Jeremy saving Evan the trouble of waking Christine (“Dammit! C’mon, Chrissy! Do you  _want_ t o get caught by the ice cream dude?”)

After a fabulous breakfast of granola bars and apples, the demigods snuck out the back of A La Mode before anyone realized the shop wasn’t empty after all. They walked absently for a few blocks, warming up their muscles before Connor decided on another place.

“Uh, Great Clips? This one barber couldn’t understand for the life of her why I wasn’t cutting my hair short. She almost did just that too.” Connor explained. “Nearest Great Clips is like, eleven miles? We should probably take the bus again to save time.”

So that they did. Connor had told them the watered down story of the great haircut fiasco. The real thing seemed too dramatic, but it happened nonetheless. The barber had really asked Connor if he was “gay or something?” And that’s why he wouldn’t get his hair cut. Larry had scoffed from where he sat. He has specifically said, “You  _should_   get that hair cut, Connor .  People will start thinking you’re a girl!”

All in all, Connor was pretty tired of Larry starring in the drama of his life. 

As they drove past it, Christine pointed out the Great Clips, and they all resolved to walk back to it after this stop.

-

As they approached the glass door of the hair salon, Jeremy laughed somewhat bitterly.

“I never thought I’d fear a Great Clips, but here we are.” Everyone mumbled in agreement.

“What do you think is gonna be in there?” Evan muttered. The others probably didn’t notice, but Evan’s anxiety showed a lot more than it had been lately with that sentence. (Actually, never mind, Christine probably noticed). It was almost comforting to know that he hadn’t changed  _too_   much.

But then again, anxiety was a major  mental illness so. Not totally comforting.

“Whatever it is, it can’t be much worse than seductive bronze donkey-vampire things.” Michael shook his head. “Actually, never mind, I just jinxed it.”

They all stood there hesitantly for a minute until Connor looked around. 

“Uh, you guys, we might wanna go inside... we’re starting to draw attention to ourselves. More than matching neon orange t shirts.” He noted. Christine nodded.

“Alright, lets do this then.” The healer agreed, pushing open the door. “And you’re totally right about the shirt thing, seriously  who’s idea was that?”

 

The air inside was cool, and comfortable. It was a nice change as his shirt currently clung to his sweaty chest. Honestly, Connor was beyond grateful that Michael had talked him out of his hoodie or he would be a baked potato by now. There was only a few people in the store, including a little girl getting her hair cut and a worker wearing a strangely shaped pendant around her neck.

Wait.

Connor elbowed Jeremy. “What?” The blond hissed. 

“That pendant.”

The son of Hecate’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and looked around. Slowly, he scanned the room for suspicious activity before he spotted the charm on the woman’s neck and his blue eyes widened.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispered. “Oh, okay.”

“ Do you think she’s a monster?” Connor asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Jeremy took a deep breath and strode to the front counter where the worker stood.

Okay, so that was not the approach Connor would’ve taken, but to each their own.

“Hey, that’s a really cool... erm... necklace you’ve got. Where’d ya get it?” He asked nonchalantly. The woman’s eyes narrowed. 

“Uh, I just found the charm laying around here one night while I was sweeping and thought it looked cool.” She replied slowly. 

“Oh.” Jeremy glanced back at the rest of them, who came forward quickly.

“Okay, so, this might sound weird, but I came here a few weeks ago and dropped my good luck charm.” Chris improvised. “I’m certain that that’s it in your neck.”

The lady just stood there, glaring.

“Uh, can she have it back?” Connor asked awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

The worker seemed to think for a moment, before crossing her arms and replying, 

“No, that won’t be happening. I don’t believe your story.” 

Upon seeing Christine’s slightly outraged expression, the woman took the necklace off and set it behind the register, just out of the healer’s reach. 

“But she has a big musical event coming up! She needs it, she’s a lead role!” Michael protested, keeping the story alive.

“Oh yeah? What musical?” The worker asked with a smirk. She thought she had them caught, but without missing a beat, Jeremy replied,

“Heathers. She’s playing Veronica Sawyer. She’s literally going to knock the audiences socks off.” The woman raised her eyebrow, surprised by the answer. Chrissy beamed at Jeremy, clearly proud of both his confidence in her acting skills, and his own improv abilities.

“Well good for you. Answer is still no.” 

After a minute of protesting from the whole group, Jeremy raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“Alright, alright, fine. We’ll go. We only came here to find it anyway.” He said, faking disappointment. Evan and Connor gave him a look like ‘Are you _crazy_?!’ And Christine stood in silence. Jeremy locked eyes with Michael and mouthed t _rust me_.

“I guess the charm was mostly for confidence reasons anyways.” Michael shrugged, nodding towards the door. “C’mon guys. Let’s go get some lunch or something.” 

Once everyone in the group was out the door and it had closed, Michael spoke before anyone else could protest.

“Oh my gods Jere, _please_ for Hades’s sake tell me you snuck the necklace out.” 

Grinning mischievously, the brunet held up a string with the piece off staff on it. Connor could now see that it was a celestial bronze spearhead, likely for the bottom end. The staff must be double ended. Figures.

“Wait, how did you- I saw the necklace on the counter when we left!” Evan protested.

“Mist manipulation, remember? I made a decoy basically. Useful, right?” Jeremy tore the string off and handed the spearhead to his boyfriend, who put it in his backpack with the other piece. 

“Cool. I admit, that’s really pretty damn cleaver. Where next Connor?” Christine asked. 

Connor immediately knew. It had been on his mind since A La Mode.

“The park nearest to here. I visited it a lot when I was a kid.” 

Evan shot him a shocked look. He knew why they were heading there. Connor shrugged, and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, avoiding Evan’s eyes. Everyone seemed to get the message, and none of them asked what happened at the park.

“Well, I have no idea what park you’re talking about, so lead the way Connor!” Christine chirped, breaking the tense silence.

And so they were off to maybe one of the most difficult places for Connor to revisit.

The scene of Connor’s first failed suicide attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza... that end line tho


	8. Playing Catch: Now Featuring Fireballs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Updates!!! I’ve finally finished this chapter it was a doozy to write lol

The group finally found the park after Connor missed the turn a few times due to how distracted he was. Every place he went to brought up sour memories, but this one was surly the worst. He hated it. Why the hell did the oracle want him to revisit the most miserable moments in his lifetime?

It was a bit strange to be at the park again. Connor tried not to look at the worn old plastic bench that he had laid down on after taking a handful of Xanax.

There was a group of children playing with a ball just past the swing set, and it didn’t seem like there were any adults around. 

Just those kids.

“So. Time to search around?” Michael asked. When everyone nodded, he jogged over to the equipment. “We’re probably looking for either another - bigger - spearhead, or some sort of accessory. Probably all fancy because the Ares kids like to show off.”

They searched around for a few minutes. Inside slides, in various books and crannies, and in particularly large piles of wood chips. Connor pointedly avoided the bench.

After six minutes of rummaging around to no effect, Christine muttered, 

“Ah, jeez. Don’t look now, but those kids are playing with the third piece...” 

Of course, everyone looked. 

“Shit!” Jeremy hissed. “How are we gonna convince a bunch of kids to give up their shiny new toy without parents running to their aid?” He gave Michael a look, and then stared at the kids again.

“That’s definitely the iron grip if that’s what that look is asking.” Michael relayed. “But I don’t know how we’re gonna get it either.” 

In a seemingly last minute burst of confidence, Evan sauntered toward the kids and beckoned for the others to follow. Connor shrugged like,  I trust him,  and followed. The other two boys jogged to catch up.

“Guess we’ve all got our impulsive moments...” Christine grinned, going after them.

 

“Hey, guys!” Evan started cheerily. “What’s that you’ve got there?” One of the little boys turned around and grinned in a slightly malicious way.

“A piece of iron.” He laughed, in a voice much too deep for a kid his age.

“Um... alright...” Evan muttered, clearly not expecting that answer. He looked to the group and waved his hands in a  work with me here  gesture. “Isn’t that a little... dangerous to play with?” 

“It’s just iron! The worst it could do is-” Michael cut himself off, getting an elbow to the ribs from Chris. “ _Ow_! I mean, yeah, iron has metallic properties that... uh... aren’t safe...and stuff...” 

Connor had never been so glad for Chrissy’s improv skills before now, when she cut off Michael’s horrible recovery with a rant.

“You should play with something more soft so nobody gets hurt! Why don’t you have a game of catch with some of the kickballs over by the basketball court?” She suggested in a motherly tone. “That’s much safer, and you can stay healthy! Iron has far too many types of bacteria. I should know, I’m a doctor. Um, sorta.” 

The children all cheered suddenly, and Christine’s face lit up. 

“Will one of _you_ play catch with us?!” One child asked eagerly. 

“Oh! Um, we’ve kinda got our hands full...” Chris trailed off.

We’re the kids... growing?

“Uh, so we’ll just take the iron and leave...” Jeremy muttered, backing away a step.

They were  _definitely_   growing.

“You want our iron...? Why?” One of the kids cocked their head to the side like a confused puppy.

“Um, art and crafts project!” Connor yelled. “Can we have it?” 

“Can you... have it? You want us to give it up?”

“YES!!!” Everyone shouted at once.

“We will give it up if... one you play a game of catch with us.” The tallest child grinned.

“Okay okay, one of us will play catch with you!” Michael assured them. He then whispered over his shoulder, “Laistrygonians. I got this.” He summond a fireball - yeah, a  _fireball -_  and jogged over to play catch.

What kind of game of catch was this?

“Oh my gods.” Christine muttered. “I’m so glad it’s just a bunch of juveniles.” 

Evan and Connor shared a  _what in the what_   look. 

“What? Like, about basically everything that happened just now. Just, what??” Connor threw his hands up in confusion.

“Oh,  sorry guys! I always forget you weren’t with us on our first quest.” Chris took a deep breath before launching into an explanation. 

“So on our first quest we faces these Laistrygonians, don’t even try to pronounce it, it took me two years, and they sorta blew fire in our faces. I don’t know a lot about the species in particular but I do know that Michael is immune to fire, being blessed by his father and all.” She paused to catch her breath and then continued. “These Laistrygonians are small, so they only want to play. Michael can do just that. But they might get a little carried away, so stay on alert.” 

As if on cue, Michael yelled, “DUCK!!” And a flaming stick flew over their heads.

“Okay,” Evan gasped. “But what exactly do we call these things?? Besides the Laystee-whatevers.” 

Jeremy was quick to answer that one. “The rest of camp calls them Canadians for reasons I’ll never understand.” Evan nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer.

Another object flew overhead, but this time it wasn’t flaming  or a stick.

It was the iron grip from the staff.

Connor, being the tallest and therefore closest to the object, leapt into the air and snatched it up mid-ark.

“YOU GOT IT??” Michael shouted from where he stood, fighting off fireball-happy Laistrygonians.

“Yeah!” Connor yelped, dodging a flaming branch.

“ALRIGHT, _RUN_!” He screamed, turning on his heel and sprinting for the sidewalk with the other demigods close behind. 

 

The group skidded to a stop what happened to be two blocks from Connor’s house, and sat to catch their breaths.

“What... happened?” Jeremy huffed. “Why didn’t they... follow... us..?”

There was a moment of silence before Michael caught enough breath to respond.

“Trap. I set a trap. While playing ‘catch’. Hephaestus perks I guess.” The Filipino wheezed, trying not to fall over. “We needed to run before they broke... broke through the bonds.” 

The demigods spent the next five minutes recovering from the half a mile they just ran at top speed, and trying to get their breath in order.

“Well...” Connor winced, hating that he was suggesting this. “We could go crash at my house... or  _try_   to crash at my house.  It’s literally a few blocks from here.” Evan nodded slowly at the suggestion and then stared at something a few yards away.

“Hey, guys, this is all well and good but can I get us sidetracked real quick? We still have an hour or two before the stoned teenagers rule the streets.”

The group shared confused looks, and Jeremy shrugged.

“Go for it man.” The son of Hecate offered.

“Cool. Thanks guys, this is something I really feel like I need to do.” With that, the blond ran off in pursuit of whatever it was he wanted to do.

“Wait!” Chris called. “Evan, wait! What are you even doing?!” 

The unclaimed boy turned on his heel and grinned at them.

“I’m gonna help this old man with his garden of course! Follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unclaimed boy  
> Hint hint
> 
> Sorry if the chapter was all over the place, it was much hard to write .o.  
> Anyways  
> Love y’all, I’ll be posting again soon hopefully!


	9. that Moment When Things Are Actually Going Well but Then They’re Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter...  
> Oh who am I kidding it’s huge  
> *clapping* AND IM. NOT. SORRY.

Why. _Why_ did Evan want to help this old dude?

Because he’s Evan, of course. But he said that he felt he needed to, and that can really mean a lot when you’re a demigod.

So there they were, chasing after Evan, who was already in this elderly man’s yard, offering his help with the ferns.

When the man didn’t respond right away, Connor was afraid that the pull Evan felt towards this guy was a trap. His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword, ready to fight if the need arose. But the old man just smiled.

“Yes! Oh yes, that’d be lovely.” He stood slowly and saw the other demigods behind Evan. “May I ask your names? I‘m John Ebershmidt.”

Evan, who didn’t seem at all intimidated by talking to Mr. Ebershmidt, cheerily introduces everyone.

“Evan,” the man lowered his voice a little. “Is that one your girlfriend?” 

Evan immediately turned bright red and Jeremy giggled from behind Christine, who was fighting back a grin herself. 

Why do adults always ask that? 

“W-Who, Chrissy? Uh, no sir,” Evan stammered. “I’m with him.” Connor turned a little bit pink when Evan pointed to him, but the old man seemed satisfied.

“Hmm, yes, he’ll do too. It’s just, that one is holding a bow! You don’t often get a young girl so interested in such topics!” He nodded his approval, and hobbled over to his ferns.

“He can see through the mist?” Michael whispered, surprised.

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Jeremy waved his hand. “It becomes possible for some older people to as they start to accept that they’ll... uh, pass soon. I’m just surprised he was fine with Evan’s gayness.” Everyone muttered in agreement, and Evan sprung forward. 

“Well, these ferns aren’t going to plant themselves!” He grinned, bringing the group over to the man where they were given shovels, and some work to do.

-

Within the hour, the demigods had Mr. Ebershmidt’s garden completely planted. And it was just before the sun had set, so they had enough time to walk to Connor’s house and hope that they could stay for the night.

Mr. Ebershmidt was inside getting water bottles when suddenly, Jeremy leapt to his feet.

“Oh my gods! Evan, _look up_!” The son of Hecate gasped. 

Everyone looked to the space above the blond’s head that was glowing greenish. It faded before Connor could make out the shape within the aura, but Christine saw it just fine.

“Holy crud! Evan, _you just got claimed_!!” She shrieked.

“W-wait, by who?!” The blond asked frantically.

“Demeter!” 

Evan’s eyes widened and he grinned.

“Wait, really?! That’s _so_ cool! She’s the goddess of harvest and plants and stuff right? I read about her!” Jeremy ran over to high-five Evan.

“Heck yeah she is! Dude, that’s so fitting for the occasion.” The brunet cheered.

Connor and Michael clapped (Michael doing so over-dramatically), and Connor  laughed.

“That’s fitting for Evan’s whole  _life_   you mean. That actually makes a lot of sense.”Connor added.

“I wonder how we didn’t notice it before..?” Michael wondered, just as Mr. Ebershmidt wandered back into the yard holding cans. 

“I couldn’t find water, but I had some extra pop in the fridge if you’d like!” He offered.

Everyone drank their sodas quickly, talking with Mr. Ebershmidt about his family.

“Yes, Sarah is quite the hyper little girl.” The old man chuckled, talking about his granddaughter. “Cute as a button too!”

Christine smiled wide. “I’ll bet she is! Thank you, for the sodas Mr. Ebershmidt, we’ve got to get going now though. Don’t want to worry our parents. It’s been so nice talking to you!” 

“Ah, it’s nothing. I should be thanking you kids! Not many would have the kind hearts enough to help an old man like me. You run along now, and have a nice evening!” The demigods shook hands with him, Evan even hugged him, and then they were back to business. 

The group walked to Connor’s house, full of anticipation. Michael said they only needed one more piece after having snatched the grip. Connor wasn’t certain where they’d go next, but going somewhere to sleep sounded great to everyone at that moment.

“So, inside quick and we’ll check the house for Larry. His car is here, but I think it’s Zoe and Cynthia’s ‘girls night out’ tonight.” Connor instructed as he wrestled open the front door.

Everyone split up, quietly searching the seemingly empty Murphy household. Once, Connor peered into the master bedroom and caught Michael kissing Jeremy for whatever reason, and cackled.

“Ew! Why in my mom’s room of all the places!?” 

“To get rid of the homophobic smell in here from your stepdad, obviously!” 

Connor was chased out of the doorway by the other two laughing demigods, and they all continued their searching elsewhere. 

After ten more minutes, Connor met with them all in the dining room.

“And someone checked the den?” He asked, not wanting to be found in the middle of the night by a grumpy Murphy of any kind.

“Yep, all clear.” Christine assured him. “Unless he’s hiding in the couch cushions.”

The demigods laughed, and after a moment Connor hushed them so he could talk.

“Okay, okay, I can rest easy once we’ve checked the backyard-“ everyone groaned. “I know, I know! But it’s a small backyard!”

And that it was. The moment they all stepped out and into the grass, Larry Murphy walked out from behind a tree.

“Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to show his face.”

In his shaky hands, Larry clutched the last piece of the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t really think I’d let them sleep in an actual house after an easy afternoon in their quest, did you?
> 
> Okay let’s all just go get our screaming done with, and then I’ll move on to the fact that these just deserved a bREak so I have them this kind old man.
> 
> Besides claiming Evan, one reason for this pitstop was to sneak in my head canon that once older folks begin to accept that they’ll die soon, they can start to see some things through the mist. Not tooo much that they’ll flip their lids, but a few things. This also applies to children with diseases like cancer. And yes, it applies to people who can feel themselves loosing their battle with depression.
> 
> The mist is actually a pretty dam(n) important element to this story, so beware.


	10. Can We Give Up Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here.  
> Can’t say much otherwise spoilers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Suddenly, Connor was wide awake despite being  dead exhausted the minute before.

“You- you stole the staff, didn’t you!? You framed me!” Larry just chuckled. “And I thought you were an ass  _before_ . Give us the spearhead!”

“Hmm ,  I’m thinking... no. I’m still your stepfather Connor, I do not take orders from you or your friends.” 

“Dude, what are you gonna do to stop us from just  _taking_   it?” Michael sneered. “Ground us? We’ve got magic and shit, you’ve got nothing!”

“Language, Michael.” Larry’s lip curled in disgust. He was always old-fashioned about kids using slang. Michael stared, momentarily shocked.

“Wait- how the  _hell_   do you know my name?”

“Let’s just say I’ve picked up some ‘magic and shit’ myself.” He smirked, tossing the spearhead from hand to hand, skillfully avoiding chopping his hands off in the process.

“Really? You, a mortal, picked up magic.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I find that hard to believe.” Larry laughed.

“Ha! Then how do you explain this?” He snapped his long fingers twice, and four demigods leapt to his side. 

One of them was Katty.

Christine inhaled sharply upon seeing her bright-haired sibling, but she wasn’t the only one. Based on the looks on Jeremy and Michael’s faces, Katrina wasn’t the only sibling present. Two of them looked like twins.

“Okay,” Jeremy said, shakily. “So you’ve got our brothers and sisters mind controlled. What else is new?”

“This.” Larry tossed the spearheaded in the air and caught it once more.

“Right. You’re the thief. Of course.” The blond muttered.

“But why?” Connor spoke up, voice scratchy. “Why do you hate me?  _Besides_   my homosexuality.”

“You are a living reminder of just how loyal Cynthia is to me.” Larry spat. “She tried to make it up to me, and having my child helped with that process, but she still means so little to me after I found out she had a  fling with a  god .” 

Connor’s anger flared. He wanted to fly at him. He talked like Zoe was an object, and like his mother actually OWED this creep something. 

He was furious.

He blinked again, only to find Larry sprawled out in front of him with an epic nosebleed. He was still clutching the spearhead.

Did he do that?

“Damn. Okay.” Chris muttered.

He must’ve.

There was a moment of agonizing silence where everyone stood still. Connor could hear his heart pounding, loud and steady in his chest.

_Ba-dum_.

Dark clouds shifted overhead as if Zeus was adjusting his view of the fight.

_Ba-dum_.

Every demigod present stared at the man on the ground, waiting to see what his next move would be.

_Ba-dum_.

“...Attack...” Larry snarled.

Then, all Hades broke loose.

Larry hoisted himself up and lunged for Connor, just as each of the four brainwashed demigods flew at one of the questing teens.

The tall boy skillfully dodged his stepfather, and tried to swing his sword at the hand which held the spearhead. 

It ran right through him.

“Shit, that’s right.” Connor muttered. He sheathed his sword, deciding to fight the old fashioned way.

With fists and words.

The brunet threw a carefully aimed fist against Larry’s cheek, and used the older’s momentary shock as a chance to elbow him in the gut. He doubled over with a grunt. 

This was the perfect moment to use one of Connor’s best skills.

Riling people up.

“Old age got you?” He taunted, allowing a smirk to dance across his lips. “Where’s all you’re fight?”

“You son of a bitch.” Larry hissed, grabbing for his stepson. Connor dodged again.

“You’re absolutely right, you are a bitch. But I’m your  _step_ son.” He corrected wagging a disapproving finger in his direction. Larry lunged again.

He was taking the bait.

Connor glanced to his comrades, who were struggling against their fellow campers. Turns out, Katty was just as good with a bow as her sister. Damned Apollo genes. He winced as Michael took a particularly hard blow to the knee. He wanted so badly to rush to help his friends.

During his moment of distraction, Larry grabbed a fistful of Connor’s hair, yanking him to the ground. There was a loud crack as his head collided with a rather large landscaping stone. The teen groaned in pain and tried to regain his composure. He kicked blindly, and Larry cried out in shock. He heard someone - possible more than one person - gasp, and Larry let go of his hair.

Connor tried to get up, but he couldn’t quite muster the strength. It was like the grass had some sort of magnetic pull.

There was a strange, tense silence around him. 

Like everyone was holding their breath.

Waiting.

Thunder rolled in the distance, and someone muttered, “Well, shit.” It sounded like Evan.

Something was wrong.

Connor sat up groggily, touching a few fingers to his pounding head. 

They came back bloody.

Reminded of the situation around him, he looked around and saw why he hadn’t already been kicked down again.

Everyone stood frozen in place, dead silent staring at the shattered remains of an item in the middle of the yard.

The spearhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I’m being slow on updates and I’m sorry but I can’t work up much motivation lately.


	11. Thank The Gods For Jeremy Heere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT IM SO FUCKING SORRRYYYYYY I FORGOT THAT I NEVER FINISHED THIS OHFNODSUXMSC IM SORRRYYYY
> 
> I know lots of people will have stopped following this storyline, but i'll finish for those of you who are still tagging along

“You  _ IDIOT!”  _ Larry screeched. “Look what you’ve done!” 

Apparently Connor’s blind kick at Larry was more effective than he originally thought.

Except, now they had one small problem.

They too, needed the currently shattered spearhead.

“Larry.” Connor said, firmly, but with a hoarse voice. “Put my friends’s siblings right, and give up. There’s nothing left for you here.” The older man narrowed his eyes and backed away from the demigods slowly.

“Connor, you have never said anything correct in your life until now.” Connor rolled his eyes. Larry was annoying, even when admitting defeat. “But I’m not running away and leaving you completely intact.” He snapped his fingers and the hypnotized demigods advanced on the questers. Jeremy took a hit from one of them in the head, and stumbled backwards.

“Come on, Shawn! I’m your brother, and that’s my boyfriend! Not cool!” Michael yelled, trying to distract them while Chris checked in on Jeremy. Connor needed to get up and help. 

He grabbed his sword, head spinning, and stood shakily. He planned only to knock someone out, knowing Chris could fix them up in a jiffy, but before he could do anything Larry decided to make one final statement.

He struck Connor on the head again with the butt of a sword from who knows where.

He heard multiple shouts, caught a glimpse of Larry tearing off into the night and Michael trying to run after him. Chris held him back.

And then everything was still.

-

The next thing Connor knew, he had woken up in an infirmary bed. 

The first thing he was aware of, was the pain in his head. With difficulty, he glanced to the side of the bed and saw that Evan sat next to him, just like Connor had done after the ordeal with Conrad. The bed was near the door, so there was a calm breeze that floated through the doorway. Evan shivered a little. He didn’t seem to notice Connor was awake, and continued to watch the healers bustle about in fascination. He seemed at peace as he watched them, and Connor had to reminded himself that this was still the same Evan, even if Evan was almost  _ never _ this calm. 

Connor followed his gaze, and saw that everything seemed to be back in order. Christine was bandaging various sword wounds from careless campers, and Katty was helping. So apparently she was better.

The most noticeable difference, was that there wasn’t any campers glaring daggers at each other like the last time Connor was in the infirmary.

But why was that? The last - and most important - staff piece was  _ shattered _ .

Wasn’t it?

“You seem intrigued.” Connor said, watching as Evan was startled out of his daze by the sudden dialogue.

“Oh- you’re awake- um- yeah. Yeah, I think it’s cool how they just-  _ know _ what they’re doing and they don’t second guess themselves. They just do everything so  _ easily _ .” Connor nodded. Everyone moved very smoothly, but that was probably because they were kids of the medical god. 

“How’re you- how’re you feeling?” Evan asked, cautiously.

“Like shit.” Connor admitted. “What the actual hell happened back there?” Evan’s nose crinkled as if he was wondering the same thing. Which was very possible, but Connor had a feeling that he knew.

“Well, okay so this sounds weird? But after Larry ran away and you passed out, Christine like, did this glowing Apollo kid thing to bring the others back into the right, um, state of mind.”  _ Oh, so Chris can do that too. _ Connor thought to himself.  _ Note to self- don’t underestimate Apollo children. _

“Okay, I’m with you so far, but what happened to the staff? Why is everyone just-“ he waved his hands around. “-Not fighting?!” Evans eyes lit up.

“You aren’t gonna believe this, but it was Jeremy!” He exclaimed. Connor gave him a puzzled look.

“Yep, you’re gonna have to elaborate on that.” Connor laughed.

“He did the mist thing! When you kicked the spearhead into the air, Jeremy saw it, and made it look like it shattered!” Connor’s eyes widened.

“Wait, so the spearhead was intact all along?” Evan nodded enthusiastically. “What?! That’s- that’s genius!” 

“Why thank you, Connor.” Jeremy chuckled from the doorway. He entered with Michael close behind, both grinning like mad. “Glad to see you’re awake, the last time we checked you were still out cold.”

“Yeah he’s a heavy sleeper. I speak from experience.” Evan muttered, making Connor’s face heat as the two boys cackled. The blond glanced at Connor to make sure he knew he was teasing, and Connor stuck out his tongue playfully.

“Okay okay, but for real, did we get the staff returned?” Connor asked, worried about the prophecy.  _ Returned to who you initially ran.  _

“Um, yeah. It’s all put together, and we figured ‘who you initially ran’ was Conrad. So we had a group return it to him, since he knows where to find the Ares kid who lost it. I never remember his name...” Michael explained. Connor sighed in relief. Conrad, of course. He hadn’t even thought of that. 

“That’s- no that’s perfect thank you.” Katrina came over to check in on Connor, and make sure he knew she was outraged at his stepfather.

“He made me battle my friends! My own sister! And he gave you a major concussion with a _landscaping rock_!” She threw her arms up. “It’s ridiculous, honestly.” Connor stifled a laugh, because it wasn’t funny that Katrina had been mind controlled, but her fighter side seemed offended that a decorational rock of all things was used to give a major concussion.

“Gods, we’re gonna have to make sure Zoe and Cynthia are okay after you’re completely rested up too.” Michael noted, his tone tired. “Damn, Murphy, you sure know how to make a splash.” Connar laughed heartily.

“Hell yeah I do.” 

Katty made him stay the night one more time so she could keep an eye on his healing concussion. Connor didn’t really mind, though, she and Christine let him help out in the infirmary.

As he went to sleep that night, he thought about how far things had come. He had made, like, five new friends in the past few weeks, epically brought down Larry-the-asshole, and become a fucking sword fighting badass.

Yep. Everything was coming around nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im going to close up a little plothole here:  
> no, Evan's anxiety did NOT go away. Its just that people have so easily accepted him into camp, and knew where he was coming from and u n d e r s t o o d. Also, a lot of his anxiety came from seeing things around him that others couldnt. it made him feel crazy. but now he understands that he isnt crazy, he just has good eyesight.


	12. Wrapping up/Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Theres no other way to put it.
> 
> I wanted to make a calming sort of epilogue, wrapping this story up with a nice little bow.
> 
> Just kidding it ends with a battle lol.
> 
> Anyways, this is basically humor and demigods being demigods, and if you dont wanna read it, it is skipable

Cicadas buzzed loudly, the late summer sun beating down on the trees where they rested. Cabins were cleaned, year-round campers were signed up to stay, and classes were at an end.

And war raged in the forest as campers played the last game of capture the flag for the summer. 

Connor whipped past someone from the Athena cabin quickly, their flag clutched in his hand. Jeremy ran in front of him, clearing the way to victory. Kids on Connor’s team whooped and cheered as he tore through the woods. Others chased after Connor, attempting to stop him. Jeremy laughed loudly as they ran past a wide-eyed Michael (who was on the opposing team). 

“Hey!” he yelped, running after them. “No fair, you two have longer legs!” Both boys cackled loudly, before suddenly they were falling. Connor tumbled to the ground moments after Jeremy, looking around wildly. There was a tree root jutting out from the ground.

“Wait a sec, that wasn't there before!” Connor protested. 

“It is now!” Michael taunted, joining up with Evan, who had been manipulating the tree roots from above. The blond jumped down from the tree, using the branches to help him down.  _ He always was too good at climbing… _ Connor thought.

“See ya boys!” Evan chirped sweetly, taking back their flag and running to grab Connor’s teams weakly-guarded flag. 

“Well, shit,” Jeremy said loudly, not even bothering to get up. “And here I thought we had that one in the bag.” 

Connor sat there in the dirt for a moment before bursting with laughter. He laughed for all the crazy things that had happened this summer. He laughed for how much things had changed for the better, and how many amazing new people he’d met. He laughed at the memory of Larry being scared of him and his friends. He laughed for Zoe and Cynthia, and the looks on their faces when he told them he sword-fought Larry. He laughed at the fact that he was sitting in the dirt because his tree-dwelling boyfriend magically tripped him to win a game of capture the flag.

And can you really blame him for laughing so much? After all that he’d dealt with, it felt good to laugh with friends. Jeremy began to giggle too, partially because the situation was in fact laughable, partially because Connor looked a little silly laughing his butt off in the dirt.

It felt like all was well in the world. And it stayed that way until…

_ GRAAAAAWR _

Evan and Michael came running back, screaming. Behind them an angry Chimera snapped at their heels. Every demigod drew their weapons (and stood, in Connor and Jeremy’s case), and prepared to fight.

A demigod’s work is never done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. AN END NOTE. 
> 
> OH mY GODs You all have stuck through with this story with me! I am s h o o k at how many people enjoyed this. As many of you know, for a fanfiction writer like me, comments are worth so much. It just makes our day. And this has like,, so many comments?? Granted some are my own but if we dont include those it still has like,,, 30-40 comments?? For r e a l what the h e c k that makes me so happy. It just. I cannot explain how much that boosts my mood. Thank you so much for reading this, it took like, a l o n g time to even think of the plot and much much more time to write the story. And you all frickin swarmed to this. I- *screams* I DUNNO JUST- T H A N K Y O U SO F U C K I N G MUCH

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be very active this summer but I'll try to get this around halfway done!  
> C'ya around peoples!
> 
> OH AND HAPPY EARLY PRIDE MONTH!!! I'm not sure if I'll get on much during June, so you get a happy pride month message 2 days early!


End file.
